Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 099
"Isolated in Cyber Space, Part 1", known as "Deck Master - Deepsea Warrior" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-ninth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on March 19, 2002 and in the United States on November 8, 2003. Summary * Everyone is dropped through tunnels and wakes up in a virtual world. Kaiba is with Mokuba and Tristan is with Duke, but everyone else is isolated. * Noah sends Gansley to challenge Yugi. ** Because Gansley has no body of his own, he has taken the form of "Deepsea Warrior", which serves as his Deck Master. ** Yugi must construct his Deck from scratch by choosing from a supply of virtual cards, and Egyptian God Cards are not in the available database. (This is true for all Duels in this arc.) He also must choose each card wisely because once he chooses a card it remains in his Deck until the end of the Duel. ** Going through his cards in the search for a Deck Master, Yami Yugi is about to choose "Dark Magician", but "Kuriboh" emerges from its card on its own. *** Yami Yugi protests that he didn't choose "Kuriboh", but Gansley declares that it cannot be changed. Yami Yugi accepts it. ** Gansley boasts his knowledge of successful business practices (philosophy and warfare in the Japanese version) as he gathers extra monsters and depletes Yami Yugi's reserves. *** This proves to be more than mere talk when he meets a headstrong attack with his Deck Master ability, saving him and damaging Yami Yugi severely. *Duke and Tristan run down a hallway looking for Serenity and soon realize it is endless. Tristan attempts to break through the walls with an axe taken from a nearby suit of armor. *Joey explores the interior of a large manor. *Téa wanders through a canyon-like wasteland and is attacked by a group of Hitotsu-Me Giants. *Kaiba and Mokuba, walking down a forest path, find a virtual door. Inside the door is an image of the orphanage where they used to live. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Gansley Yugi's Deck Master is "Kuriboh". Gansley's Deck Master is "Deepsea Warrior". Turn 1: Gansley Gansley draws a monster and subsequently Sets it. Turn 2: Yugi Yugi draws "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys Gansley's Set monster, which is "Ashingray" (500/500). The Flip Effect of "Ashingray" then activates, forcing Yugi to discard a card ("Exchange"). As "Ashingray" was destroyed by battle the second effect of "Ashingray" activates, letting Gansley Special Summon another copy of "Ashingray" from his Deck (500/500) in face-down Defense Position. Yugi's hand contains "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Berfomet", and "De-Spell". Turn 3: Gansley Gansley draws "Ipiria" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/500) in Attack Position. The effect of "Ipiria" then activates, allowing Gansley to draw a card. Gansley then Flip Summons "Ashingray" (500/500). This activates the Flip Effect of "Ashingray" and Yugi discards "De-Spell". Turn 4: Yugi Yugi draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse the "Berfomet" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in his hand in order to Fusion Summon "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates his face-down "Quick Attack" to allow "Chimera" to attack this turn even though it's a Fusion Monster. "Chimera" attacks "Ipiria", but Gansley activates the Deck Master ability of "Deepsea Warrior" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Yugi equal to the attacking monster's ATK (Yugi 4000 → 1900) by Tributing "Ashingray" and Ipiria". Duel continues in the next episode. Mistakes * "Quick Attack" appears "out of nowhere" in Yugi's hand (he didnt have it in the previous turn and the card he draws that turn is "Polymerization") Differences In adaptations * Gansley doesn't introduce himself in the Japanese version, and the image of his face overlaying with that of "Deepsea Warrior" doesn't occur. * The small rock that strikes Anzu's face when she is attacked by the Hitotsu-Me Giants leaves a small gash in the original. This is digitized out in the dub. * In the Japanese episodes, throughout the 3 parts of this Duel, Yugi can understand what "Kuriboh" is saying while in the dub he can not. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes